Direction le 15ème
by the100stars
Summary: Clarke se retrouve en compagnie de Bellamy dans un ascenseur, et c'est bien connu, les espaces restreints rapprochent les gens, non? OS lemon


Hello tout le monde, voici ma première fic, et comme je suis une grande fan de la série the 100 et surtout du couple Bellarke, elle se portera sur ceux-ci... Le rating M n'est pas fait pour être joli... Enjoy

J'appuie sur le numéro 15. Puis dans un crissement métallique la porte commence à se refermer. Soudain, au dernier moment, j'aperçois un pied… entre les battants… Même si j'ai à peine eu le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil sur lui, je ressens déjà des fourmillements au creux de mes reins. Je presse sur tous les boutons en même temps, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, que l'ascenseur change d'avis et décide d'ouvrir ses portes pour accueillir ce bel inconnu. Il hésite puis par bonheur m'octroie mon voeu.

Cette fois-ci j'ai l'occasion d'admirer en détails mon nouveau compagnon de voyage ; il est superbe. Je suis intimidée par sa taille et sa stature athlétique. Il sourit avant de me rejoindre. Je me permets de lui retourner un léger sourire, puis demande :

— Vous ne seriez pas mon voisin du 15 C ?

— Si, je m'appelle Bellamy.

— Clarke.

— Et bien Clarke, merci de ne pas être partie sans moi, il ajoute en plongeant ses beaux yeux noirs dans les miens.

— Comment aurais-je pu vous abandonner, vous aviez l'air tellement décidé ? je dis de manière désinvolte pour tenter de dissimuler l'effet qu'il a sur moi.

Il sourit, amusé par ma réplique.

— Eh bien merci.

Je l'observe de plus près. Il est décidément irrésistible. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste apparemment insignifiant

lui donne un air tellement sexy que je dois me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

— Vous ne vous demandez jamais ce qui se passerait si l'ascenseur tombait en panne ?

— Ça dépend, je suis seule ou avec quelqu'un ?

— Avec quelqu'un, bien sûr.

— Avec qui ?

— Et si c'était avec moi ? il ajoute en me fixant du regard.

Cette idée me fait rêver mais je me contente de répondre :

— Avec vous… Hein !

— Pourquoi pas, ça vous surprend ?

S'il continue à me regarder comme ça, je vais définitivement devoir me jeter sur lui. Je réponds simplement :

— Effectivement, je peux penser à pire que vous dans un cas pareil.

Il rigole, lève la main, la passe à nouveau dans ses cheveux, puis continue :

— Ouah, Vous ne ménagez pas les compliments.

Mon coeur s'affole ; ces beaux yeux noirs qui me scrutent, me font presque chavirer. Il s'approche de moi et ne me lâche plus du regard. Il allonge sa main vers le panneau de contrôle, pose son doigt sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et hoche la tête, comme pour me lancer un défi. Je regarde les chiffres qui défilent, nous sommes déjà au 6e étage. Je le fixe du regard et passe ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure en prenant l'air le plus sexy dont je suis capable. De sa main libre, il effleure mon visage. Je cligne des yeux pour lui indiquer à quel point j'ai aimé ce contact.

Tout à coup, l'ascenseur s'arrête. Il a appuyé sur le bouton. Je sais que dès à présent je ne pourrai plus lui résister.

Il laisse son pouce se promener sur ma joue, puis pose l'autre main sur mon épaule. Je penche la tête légèrement en arrière pour lui indiquer que je ne demande rien de mieux que de m'offrir à lui. Son pouce quitte ma joue pour descendre lentement vers mon cou.

Il approche son visage du mien. Je sens la chaleur de sa respiration sur mon front. Je me délecte de son odeur masculine. Il est maintenant tout près de moi. Il penche légèrement la tête. Je me hisse vers lui pour lui offrir mes lèvres.

Il presse sa main derrière ma nuque et d'un geste brusque s'empare de ma bouche. Il m'embrasse passionnément. Mon corps s'enflamme et je suis d'autant plus excitée que je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps à notre disposition avant que le service de dépannage ne nous interrompe.

À en juger par la fougue avec laquelle il s'est emparé de moi, il est également conscient de l'urgence de la situation. Il ne tarde pas à passer sa main sous ma blouse, s'empare de mes seins et se met à les caresser. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne.

Comme s'il avait deviné ce que je pensais, il presse ses hanches contre mon bassin et je peux sentir son érection, mon corps s'électrifie. Je le veux en moi, et je le veux maintenant.

Il glisse sa main sous ma jupe et sans plus attendre remonte directement entre mes jambes. Je gémis lorsque son doigt se glisse dans ma culotte. Il me plaque contre la cloison de l'ascenseur et se met à me caresse le clitoris. Puis, il s'éloigne, juste assez pour poser sa main libre sur mes poignets qu'il maintient au-dessus de ma tête et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je suis tellement excitée que je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il penche la tête en avant et me susurre à l'oreille :

— Tu aimes ça, hein ?

Je gémis.

— Dis-moi, que tu aimes ça, il ordonne.

Je réponds :

— Oui.

Il accélère la cadence et je n'en peux plus. Je me dégage de son étreinte et je tends la main pour m'emparer de son sexe à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Je suis ravie en constatant à quel point il est gonflé et j'ai une envie soudaine de le prendre dans ma bouche. Je m'empresse de dégrafer le bouton, puis la fermeture éclair, et son jeans tombe au sol. Je saisis son membre à travers le boxer et commence à le stimuler. Il laisse échapper un gémissement et se met à presser plus fort contre mon clitoris. Il est visiblement excité par ce que je lui fais. Je le regarde dans les yeux comme pour lui demander la permission de m'emparer de sa verge. Il a deviné à quoi je pensais. Il retire son doigt et presse sa main sur ma nuque. Je ne me fais pas prier. Je pose mes lèvres sur le bout de son sexe, promène ma langue sur son gland puis lentement le glisse dans ma bouche. Je lève les yeux. Il me regarde, la bouche entrouverte, haletant de plaisir. Je jette un dernier regard vers lui, comme pour le narguer, puis l'avale goulûment. Il gémit de plaisir. Je le suce avec une telle ardeur qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de crier de plaisir. Tout à coup, il se retire. Il laisse échapper un soupir pour me montrer à quel point il a dû se faire souffrance pour m'interrompre.

— Relève toi.

Je lui obéis. Il me prend par la main pour m'indiquer de me retourner puis il pose sa main contre ma joue, m'embrasse, puis me susurre à l'oreille :

— Penche toi.

J'appuie mes mains contre la cloison métallique. D'un coup il soulève ma jupe et baisse ma culotte. Lorsqu'il passe son sexe entre mes jambes, je laisse échapper un gémissement et dis :

— Bellamy, maintenant.

— Patience.

Il continue à me narguer en frottant le bout de son pénis contre l'entrée de ma féminité. J'ai tellement envie qu'il me pénètre, mais je dois bien avouer que le fait d'être obligée d'attendre ne fait que ajouter à mon excitation. Pourtant, je le supplie de m'épargner cette torture.

— S'il te plaît, Bellamy.

— Non, c'est moi qui décide.

Je suis surprise par la fermeté de sa réplique mais je comprends tout de suite qu'il ne faut pas répondre.

Je le laisse continuer à me torturer. Soudain il se retire. Je grogne en signe de désapprobation, mais je ne dis rien. Puis, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me pénètre d'un coup sec. Je crie de plaisir en sentant son sexe glisser dans mon antre. Il se met à aller à venir, poussant le plus profondément possible. Puis il alterne la cadence, tantôt en prenant tout son temps pour que je puisse sentir chaque centimètre de son sexe à l'intérieur de moi ou en accélérant pour atteindre un rythme d'enfer.

Chaque fois qu'il ralentit, je le supplie de se dépêcher :

— Ne t'arrête pas.

Au lieu de me répondre, il va encore plus lentement et pousse aussi profondément que possible. Je lui dis à nouveau :

— Oh ! Je t'en supplie, continue.

Cette fois-ci, il me dit d'une voix rauque :

— Comme tu voudras princesse.

Il accélère la cadence et je pousse un gémissement de plaisir.

Soudain, je commence à sentir en moi, au fond de mon être, une énergie qui s'accumule. Et je ne me plains plus car je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre j'aurai bientôt mon moment de satisfaction. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, ou même de secondes jusqu'à ce que je jouisse.

Il ralentit à nouveau, je me réjouis des sensations qu'il produit en moi. Je suis tellement excitée, que je ne me soucie plus du danger de la situation. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, retenir encore le moment de l'orgasme afin d'accumuler encore plus d'énergie pour faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps. Il se met à pousser de plus en plus fort. Il y va comme un forcené et je sais que plus rien ne l'arrêtera maintenant, je sais que cette fois, il ira jusqu'au bout. Mon corps s'enflamme. Il va tellement vite que j'en viens à me demander si je vais pouvoir tenir. Puis je sens ses mains sur mes hanches se crisper. Je peux enfin me relâcher car je sais qu'il va bientôt jouir. Il me tient fermement par les hanches, presse son bassin contre mes fesses pour insérer son sexe encore plus profondément et pousse un ultime grognement de plaisir avant de se relâcher. Je crie de plaisir.

Tout à coup, j'entends un grésillement puis, une voix brouillée résonne à travers la cage métallique :

— Vous êtes bloqués ?

Je me relève et me retourne vers Bellamy. Il sourit puis répond calmement :

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton par mégarde. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

Il me lance un petit regard complice.

— Tu sais Clarke, la prochaine fois, je choisis l'endroit.

Je m'approche lentement de Bellamy et passe ma main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

— Tu n'as pas aimé? lui susurrais-je connaissant pertinemment sa réponse.

— Tu sais bien que si, mais j'aimerai de temps en temps qu'on choisisse des endroits moins publique. Tu as des idées de dingue parfois.

— Tu peux parler...dois-je te rappeler la fois où nous l'avons fait dans le château gonflable le soir de l'anniversaire de ton neveu , alors qui est le plus dingue des 2?

— Hum, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé non ?

Il s'approche de moi, passe sa main derrière mes hanches et me presse contre lui. Je sens dans son pantalon, qu'il a de nouveau envie de moi. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et après un instant s'empare de ma bouche. Il m'embrasse fougueusement. Je pousse mon corps contre le sien pour l'obliger à reculer dans la cage d'ascenseur, lorsque la porte s'ouvre au 15e étage, nous sommes forcés de nous interrompre. Je relève la tête et j'aperçois devant la porte Mr et Mme Winchester. L'homme, probablement proche des 80 ans, pose sa canne entre les battants de la porte puis dit, en se retournant vers sa compagne :

— Ah ! Enfin ! c'est pas trop tôt ! On se dit que de nos jours, avec tous les progrès technologiques, tout va plus vite, mais regarde, ça fait déjà 20 minutes qu'on attend ; et pendant ce temps-là, Monsieur et Madame se font des papouilles.

Je regarde Bellamy, posant ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

Il sourit puis, se tourne vers le couple.

— Nous sommes désolés Mr Winchester, dit-il poliment, il y a eu un petit problème mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout fonctionne maintenant.

Le vieux le regarde en secouant la tête.

— Ouais, bien sûr. Vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles ?

En essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire, nous nous dépêchons de sortir. Même si je me sens un peu embarrassée par ce qui vient de se passer, je n'ai pas le temps de ruminer, car sitôt qu'il ouvre la porte de notre appartement, il me saute à nouveau dessus.

Décidemment mon mari est vraiment insatiable.

Fin

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez mon petit OS, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis si le coeur vous en dit.


End file.
